


Razorblade Kiss

by Valo_Valmieni



Category: H.I.M, His Infernal Majesty - Fandom, Ville Valo - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valo_Valmieni/pseuds/Valo_Valmieni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When H.I.M finishes putting on a great show, Ville heads back to the tour bus for a shower. A young, horny desperate fan girl breaks in. Will Ville make her wet dreams come true, or will try to calm down her raging hormonal sea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razorblade Kiss

“I thought I told the sound guy to fix the feed back for razor blade kiss” 

Ville complained lighting his last fag, hanging from his mouth. He inhaled it’s poison discarding the empty pack in a small trash can behind the curtain on stage. The rest of the band walked away shaking their heads and laughing. Ville felt ribbons of sweat rolling down his face and back. He pinched the filtered end of the fag between his index and middle finger and wiped the sweat from his brow momentarily glancing at Mige, who had stayed behind.

“What’s wrong man?”

Mige rubbed his belly that happened to growl loudly.

“Are you going to eat with us…there’s chips and cola backstage…chicken”

Ville scowled at the vile words ‘chips & cola’ it was almost the end of the tour and he missed home. He missed sitting by the warmth of his chimney, and ruisleipa covered in lingonberry jam with the darkest cup of coffee in the morning. His stomach churned at the sound of any other food that didn’t remind him of home. The singer’s shoulders dropped in disillusionment.

“No thank you. I’m going to smoke this fag and change my clothes. It’s hotter than Satan’s anus here.” Mige laughed loudly and proceeded back stage for his serving of chips, leaving Ville with the screams of hundreds of fans to keep him company. Ville tossed his fag on the floor and put it out with his one of his converse. Even the desire to smoke had faded away thinking of home. He missed his bed. He peeled his T-shirt and wiped his face with it, removing a few drops of sweat. He walked towards the tour bus with the plan to shower and nap for a few hours. The countless ribbons of sunlight made a few of his Golden strands of hair shine bright. He blinked a few drops of sweat away as the sunset kissed him goodnight. 

Once inside the tour bus he casually removed his pants and shoes. He walked from once side of the tour bus to the other looking down at his limp manhood dangling between his hairless legs. Pleased with his nude self he began to look for his towel that had been mixed in a mess of clothes somewhere in his bunk. Ville was so entertained with his current task that was completely oblivious of the pair of eyes that spied on him from behind the shower door. He finally pulled a fluffy black towel from under the pile of clothes and headed for the shower when a thin brunette girl pounced on his naked body, making Ville instinctively cover his privates. His Vermilion eyes were suddenly wide in shock as he stared at the young girl, who appeared to be under twenty. She was sporting a black beanie , a him t-shirt, and denim short shorts. She had long chocolate brown curls that tangled with her thin pale arms as she held him tight, and a pair of hazel eyes that were framed with black thick rimmed glasses.

“I’m your biggest fan!” 

She screamed closing her eyes while she gave him a warm hug. She appeared to be at least a foot shorter than Ville yet she seemed to be strong for her size. She pressed her lips against his sweaty chest numerous times stamping many kisses. This warmed Ville’s heart momentarily making him smile. He waited for the young lady to let go of him and quickly wrapped the towel around his waist becoming her entertainment for a few seconds.

“Darling, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. No one else is allowed in here except for the band. Would you like an autograph?”

Despite his exhaustion he looked for a sharpie and smiled politely at the young intruder, glancing at her kindly.

“Mr. Valo…an autograph would be nice but, I wish for something more.”   
She coyly looked down at her shoes and nibbled at her lower lip, hoping for her wish to come true.

“Oh sweetheart what might that be, a warm hug?”   
Ville asked smiling, pulling out a brand new sharpie from a drawer. He uncapped the marker, and turned to look at her waiting for something to sign. She smiled from behind her glasses and stepped even closer to her idol.

“I want…to loose my virginity to you.” 

The confession made Ville blush and chuckle. He shook his head from side to side, leaned against a shelf and took both of her hands into his. 

“I’m much older than you sweetie. You don’t want to do that, why don’t we go find your friends or parents and I’ll take a picture with every single person. How’s that?”  
He looked into her eyes and noticed a bit of heartbreak in them.

“That’s what I like, that you’re…a man. You’re not like the boys from college. So immature and insensitive. I want a man. I want you Mr. Valo”   
She leaned forward and gave him a soft sensual kiss on the lips. Ville felt his manhood slowly rise and was instantly stricken with a pang of guilt. He reached for her arms and gently pushed her away.

“Sweetheart, you’re too young, beautiful, and very sweet, but I can’t. It’s just that…”  
The young brunette silenced him with another kiss, this time fiddling with the towel that kept Ville’s length hidden. She tugged it bringing it down to pool around his feet. Letting her hands wonder she kissed Ville’s neck and traced the “S” tattoo on his nipple with her tongue, making Ville’s erection a bit more solid. Ville whimpered at the warmth of the young girl’s lips.

“No..”   
Ville tried to protest once more but his body was fully accepting the brunette’s soft touch. She got on her knees worshiping his stiff manhood and instinctively gave the tip a gentle suck. Unsure of what to do next she licked it from the base until she reached the tip again. She crammed as much length as she could inside her mouth and savored it’s salty pungent flavor. The young girl bobbed her head hugging Villa’s upper thighs, making Ville moan.

“Don’t, please…no” He placed his hand over her head in a failed attempt of getting her to stop, but instead helped her by holding her long curls back. She looked up at him noticing his lovely eyes were beginning to close.  
“hyvä tyttö”  
Lost in pleasure Ville spoke a few Finnish words as he whimpered and moaned caught in his fan’s spell. The girl took his erection with one hand and gave his fuzzy scrotum a soft kiss before getting back on her feet to face the singer. She stroked him leaning forward towards his ear.

“I’m ready…I can see you are too.” She sucked and kissed his neck then stepped back to remove her short shorts and low rise panties. She revealed herself to him, blushing hiding behind a few locks of tousled curls. Ville took in her beauty in one long look and licked his lips at the sight of the brown patch of fuzz between her legs. He got up and walked towards her exploring the soft curves of her body with his large hands, capturing her glossy lips. VIlle picked her up with one arm enjoying the lightness of her frame placing her on the dining table. Never breaking the heated kiss he lowered his hand only using his middle finger to tickle her wet pink slit, making the brunette gasp and spread her legs a little. Ville finally broke the kiss glancing at her in wonder while he stroked himself a few times. He’d never had a virgin before and he was unsure of what to expect. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt this girl. She was a young freshly bloomed flower and he had to be careful. While he lost himself in thought he opened another drawer still stroking himself. Ville looked within the organized mess until he found condom and a small bottle of lube.

“You might want to spread your legs a little more sweetheart.”   
The singer offered her a sympathetic smile while he placed a clear colored condom over his length, stretching it as he rolled it down. Then took a generous amount of lube and lathered his stiffness. He found his place between her pale legs and aligned himself with her slick wet opening, preparing himself for the tightness that awaited him in her. Holding his manhood with one hand he pushed himself inside as gently as he could making the girl moan.

“Just do it! Please!”   
The young girl begged. Ville shook his head side to side afraid of hurting her,and pulled her closer to the edge of the table. He held her legs open and began a slow steady rhythm slowly penetrating her a little more each time. This drove the young virgin wild and caused her to reach for her small breasts. She gave her perky nipples a firm squeeze staring at Ville the whole time. The tightness and the natural scent of her body was driving him wild, he couldn’t help but buck his hips making it all the way inside her. She throbbed then yelped loudly wiping her eyes. Ville felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach and quickly reached for her. He used his strong thin arms to sit her up on the table and held her in a warm embrace, his thick member still deep inside of her.

“Do you want me to stop sweetheart?”   
Ville cradled her head in his arms and kissed the top of her head worried that he had hurt the lovely brunette. He pet her soft hair while she wiped a few tears away and hugged him back.

“No, please don’t stop Ville…”   
She gripped the singer’s arms tracing the tattoo tattoo on his left arm feeling herself get wet again. She bit her lip and looked up at Ville who still held her by the edge of the table. Spellbound she kissed him passionately inviting the singer to thrust his hips. Ville held her outer thighs thrusting in and out of the young maiden slowly getting lost in her tightness. He could feel her squeezing him tighter and tighter with every buck of his strong manly hips. His buttocks muscles flexed with each powerful thrust. It was one of the strangest sexual encounter’s he’d ever had under the strangest circumstances, but for some odd reason it warmed his heart and turned him on more than he’d imagine. He gave in to his desires and took pleasure in deflowering this lovely young girl. Her scent drove him wild, her soft voice and timidness made him curious for more. He bucked his hips faster and faster with his lips on hers. She moaned against his feverish kiss inhaling the singer’s breath. In the mean time Ville explored her body with his large hands. They wondered to her inner thighs, back, and made a stop at the ripe sweaty mounds on her chest. He noticed the young girl’s eyes getting wider and her vaginal walls tightening around him. 

His hair was soaked with sweat parts of it were matted and were beginning to stick to his face. He observed the young girl who looked like she was about to yell, smiled at her and in his deepest voice said.

“Ladies first, darling”  
Ville’s sweet considerate words were enough to coax the girl’s orgasm. She let out a loud moan and wrapped her legs around him squeezing him tight. He brushed her hair back and tied hard to stay calm.

“Hyvä tyttö , noin vain.”  
The singer felt how the brunette began to relax and sped up his thrusts. He was ready for his release, he held her tight and gave her a deep wet kiss, feeling himself get closer. He trusted faster and faster making his scrotum bounce against the young girl’s buttocks. She moaned and squeezed around him again making Ville come with a scream.

“Voi vittu , niin hyvä.”  
Ville trammeled with his eyes still closed, he looked down at the young beauty and withdrew his throbbing manhood. He gasped as he noticed a few drops of crimson on the condom. He hesitated before removing it with one swift hand, careful not to show the satisfied woman on the dining table.

“Are you hurt sweetheart?   
He asked concerned. Glancing at her sweaty body, he took her hand in his. The brunette fixed her glasses and pulled her beanie down before kissing her favorite singer on his full flushed lips. She looked into his olive colored eyes smiling with the satisfaction that she’d been longing for, for many years now.

"How could I be? I’ll never forget this day, Mr. Ville Valo.”  
She got up to collect her belongings, leaving a pensive Ville still sitting on the table. As she got dressed again he looked at a few tiny smears of red on the table and gingerly placed his hand over them. That dining table would never look at him the same way again, now whenever he saw it he would see this day. Her long brown curls, pale skin, her colorful voice. He turned away from his day dream to stare at the lovely girl who was about to leave and caught her had to her surprise.

“Wait.” Ville said in a deep voice. He looked for her eyes, and squeezed her hand.

“what’s your name?”  
The brunette shot a coy smile and whispered her name.


End file.
